I Like to Move It
"I Like to Move It (Radio Mix)" by Reel 2 Real featuring'' The Mad Stuntman'' is featured in , (as a DLC), , , (under a different name), and . Appearance of the Dancers ''Just Dance The dancer is a woman who wears an orange shirt, orange shorts, a pink belt, and red boots. She has red and orange hair and is wearing bracelets on her arms. Iliketomoveit_coach_1_big.png|Original Iliketoseeahalfdancer.png|Remake Just Dance Kids The dancers wear animal costumes: the first is a hippo, the second is a lion at best vision and the third is a giraffe. They're based on Madagascar movie. Background ''Just Dance There are pink and blue squares in the background. In the remake there's teal lights shooting in diagonal lines. ''Just Dance Kids'' The routine takes place in a savanna with a tree and some mountains on the horizon. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the main series, all of which are the same: All: Put both of your hands up. This is the last move of the routine. ILTMI GM 1.png|All Gold Moves ILTMI GM 2.png|A different representation of the Pictogram ILTMI GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups I Like To Move It appears in the following Mashups: *''Good Feeling'' *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' Captions I Like to Move It appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * MC Skater * Put Your Hand Up * Sing Everybody * Skater Boogie * Skater Girl * Skater Mix Trivia * In The Smurfs Dance Party, the title of this song is We Like To Smurf It. * The song is by Reel 2 Real (ft. The Mad Stuntman) but it is covered in the Wii version of Just Dance 3 and in Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'' by Groove Century. Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman is credited in Greatest Hits and Best Of, but the song is still covered. ** However, the song is not covered in the Xbox 360 versions of Just Dance 3 nor in Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * This song was featured in the movie Madagascar. * The texture of the coach's shorts are very glitchy because the colour constantly changes from orange to magenta. * Don't You Worry Child and Let's Get It Started reuse a move from this routine Gallery Tex1_256x256_bf086012c8d101d8_14.png|''I Like To Move It'' Iliketomoveitsqa.png|''I Like To Move It'' (JD3/GH/BO/NOW Files) Iliketomoveit cover generic.png|''I Like To Move It'' (Remake) MadagascarMenu.png|''I Like To Move It'' on the menu File:ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar asdasd.png|''Just Dance 2015"/"Just Dance 2016"'' avatar Gold_I Like To Move It.png|Golden Avatar Diamond_I Like To Move It.png|Diamond Avatar ilikemoveitcoach.png|Coach Extraction iLikeToMoveItJustDancekidsGameplay.jpg|Gameplay from Just Dance Kids 2014 FootlooseRabbitILikeToMoveItAppearance.jpg|Appearance in Footloose i like to move it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Reel 2 Real - I Like To Move It HQ 1994 File:Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman - I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) (Just Dance 1) File:Just Dance 3 Reel 2 Real feat The Mad Stuntman I Like to Move It Radio Mix Just Dance Now - I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) File:Smurfs Dance Party - We Like to Smurf It Just Dance Kids 2014 - I Like To Move It References Site Navigation ru:I Like to Move It Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:William Simmons Category:Remixes Category:Songs from movies/television